Secrets of Amity Park
by nerd-writer1997
Summary: Sam Manson is moving to Amity Park. What will happen when she learns some secrets of Amity Park? What will happen when she meets Danny Fenton?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. It may not be the best first chapter but I think I did good... I think... Please, please, please tell me what you think. Please and thank you! **

* * *

"Samantha!" I squint in the morning light as I wake to my mother's shrill voice ringing through the hotel room I was currently staying in.

_Great, time to go to my doom. _Doom , of course, being a hyperbole for- _Ugh it's to early to be intelligent._

Basically my father has a fantastic new job as a CEO of some company that probably uses child labor to make some item that no one really needs or whatnot. So, now we are moving across country to go live in town called Amity Park. This resulted in me having to leave all of my many friends and- **When are you going to stop lying to yourself about having friends? **Okay, so I didn't have friends. All I've had is this little voice in my head that seems to know me better than I know myself. It appeared about the time that all of my real friends ditched me for good because I was goth according to them. Apparently being goth is a bad thing. What is a goth anyways? I wear black but I also wear other colors like gray, green, the occasional blue, and my favorite color purple.

Who knows, maybe they finally realized that I don't make a good friend. I do tend to keep to myself a lot but I've never been comfortable with people it makes me feel awkward and so I tend to be unsocial and awkward and uncomfortable.

**You're rambling and repeating yourself...**

See! I just can't talk to people!

**People came here for a story, not for your social awkwardness. **

So yeah... We're moving to Amity Park and we are supposed to arrive there today.

"Samantha! Rise and shine! Morning is here." I hear my mom's voice get close as she finally finds her way to my bed. "Your bags have been loaded into the car and I've picked out a beautiful dress for you to wear today. We are going to- What?" MY mom asks as I glared at the mere mention of a dress. I'm not a big fan of dresses but I'll wear them when I absolutely have to. My mother's idea of a dress, however, is drastically different from mine. She would have me wear light colors like yellow or her favorite color Pepto Bismol pink. Not to mention every dress she gets me is an over the top ball gown or it is covered in lace or frills! I am not okay with that. If I have to wear a dress I better be the one picking it out. I'm not going somewhere as a Barbie wannabe.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I say, knowing that it will only result in an argument but nonetheless it had to happen if I was to leave this hotel with even a shred of my dignity.

"But Sammy," I mentally cringe at her nickname for me. _Why can't she just call me Sam like a normal parent? _"This dress would look so great on you and I picked it out because I just knew-"

I cut her off. "Mom I am not, I repeat not, wearing a dress. I have an outfit and I plan on wearing it. You may have a problem with it but no one is going to see me. We will be in a car for most of the day anyways."

"Sammy it wou-"

"Mother! It is Sam," I snap at her, but as soon as I say it I regret it. The hurt look she gave me would make anyone feel bad.

"Fine. Wear what you want. We leave in an hour." With that she walked out of my room, well suite, leaving me to feel only guilt for snapping at her. It's not that I dislike my mom it's that we don't have many common interests and we have two completely different personalities. **You're telling me.**

I throw off the white covers on my bed and proceed to the bathroom. I analyze myself in the mirror. **Still pale white. **_Still have dull, lifeless hair. _**Still scrawny. **I sigh. That's what people always told me growing up. I was never going to be pretty but frankly I don't care. They don 't like me for me then they can go fall in a hole.

I brush my raven colored hair and begin to dress. I put on my favorite outfit, a black skirt with green crosshatching, purple leggings, and a black tank top. I add a few accessories and I'm ready to go.

I grab the few things I have in my suite and take the elevator down to the lobby. As the doors to the elevator opens I see my parents and walk over to them.

"Oh Samantha, dear, are you ready to go?" Without waiting for my response dad continues. "Come on let's get into the Hummer." Yeah we have a Hummer. A gas guzzling, polluting Hummer.

We all climb in to the Hummer and Mom turns around and smiles at me. I immediately start to prepare my self for her rant on how wonderful life is going to be in Amity Park"Oh Sammy! I just know you'll love it there. The school has a great cheer leading team. I was thinking you could try out this year. Wouldn't that be nice?" **This is going to be a long drive. **_It always a long drive with them._

* * *

**A/N: So it's the end of my first chapter. YAY! I hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as possible. :) Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter its shorter but I wanted to get a scene with them arriving at their new house and explaining what their house kinda looks like. :D**

* * *

"So what do you think of the new house, sweetie?" Mom asks as I climbed out of the Hummer.

"Can you even call it a house? It's huge! Since when do three people need a "house" this big!" I exclaim. Gesturing to the house to emphasize my point "It's more of a mansion than a house. I mean what house has its own theater and bowling alley?"

"Samantha," She says shaking her head, "You just don't understand."

"Yep I don't understand how you love showing off your money." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that Sammy?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little tired." I say to cover up my smart mouth.

"Why don't you go find your room then? I picked it out for you, you know. "

"Yeah. Sure." Moving away from her I grab my bag from the trunk and head inside the monster of a house.

_Now where would my room be? _I figure my room would have to be on the second floor, so I walk through the house passing doors upon doors searching for a staircase. **Looks like we will be exploring later. **_We'll have to in this place. _

I walk through the house until I find a staircase. Though staircase might be a little simple as to describe these stairs before me. It was a staircase that you would see a queen or king descend down. A Cinderella staircase. **That has a certain ring to it, don't you think? **It was huge and grand and dare I say beautiful, but it was the corniest thing I've and it just screamed Mom. I just knew my mom would be making cheesy entrances to her parties now that we have stairs like these.

Heading up the Cinderella staircase I turned right and walked down the hall until I saw a door that said Sam's room in bright purple letters. _Well that was easier than I expected. _I open the door and I am immediately greeted by most of my furniture from our old house. There's my bed, my books, and some of my posters for Nightmerica and Terminatra. Seeing all of my old things brought a smile to my face. _At least some things will stay the same even in the midst of change._

Glancing around my new room, which is purple, I notice some new furniture that the interior designer must have added to my room. A new black dresser with a vanity is adjacent to my queen size bed. In the far corner of the room, I have a two new dark gray bookshelves that are filled with my many books. Close by the bookshelves is a plum-colored chair for me to sit on while I read my books. _Guess the interior designer knows me better than my mom._

**Maybe your mom helped. **

_Yeah right. _

Looking past the furniture I notice a set of French doors. _No freaking way. She didn't. _**She did. **I rush over to the doors and open them to reveal a beautiful large pond that seemed to glisten in the light of dusk. (Okay so maybe my mom knows me a bit more than I give her credit for.) I stood there gawking at the pond, inwardly jumping for joy at how much I love the sight. _Oh I'm going to have to read out here and do homework out here and- _**Hey! There's other stuff out there too. **Glancing around the area I see a few more houses, each looking just as huge and expensive as ours, surrounding the pond. In my delight at the balcony and the view I forgot about neighbors. _Ugh neighbors!_

**Think they have kids? **

_Almost certain and Mom is going to throw a party to get to know the neighbors._

**So you'll get to meet them. **

_If I don't meet them at school first._

* * *

**A/N: So there's the second chapter! Don't expect really quick updates these first few chapter will be rather short because it's just getting the story started. BUT next chapter Sam goes to school! YAY! Anyways...****Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sam goes to school! Yay! I had a little trouble writing this chapter, well the beginning of the school part that is. This chapter is quite a bit longer than my previous chapters which is why it took longer to write. Oh and I want to give a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed. Y'all make me want to write for y'all. It's just an insane feeling to know someone is reading your story and likes it. :) So DannySamLover20 ,morgan. .75, Sarahbear56, sammypurple49, The Blood On My Knife, Audorable , and AJ you are all now my favorite people! :**

* * *

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. I wake up to a constant beeping sound. Beep, beep.

"It's too early to get up." I mumble sleepily. I roll over and reach over to the night stand, by my bed, to turn the alarm off, but my hand doesn't touch anything. Peeping out from under my covers I see there is no clock. "Seriously?" I say exasperated. I grab the nearest pillow and throw it on my head in hopes that it will block the sound of the infernal beeping.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Is it getting louder?" I say angrily. _Why can't I just sleep? _**Well you do have school today...**

Muttering profanities under my breath, I throw off my covers and begin to search the room for the alarm clock.

I attempt to follow the beeping and it leads me to my bookshelves. "Where is it?" I say while rummaging through my many books.

BEEP, BEEP!

"I don't even have an alarm clock!" I yell in frustration.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Oh my gosh!" I move to my dresser and tear out the drawers searching. "Come on! It's got to be here somewhere!" I fling clothes all over my room. "I'm going to kill someone!" I shriek when no clock is to be found.

BEEP, BEEP!

I stomp over to my closet and throw open the door. I scan over my clothes as well as some boxes I've yet to unpack, to no avail. "C'mon. Where are you, you stupid little clock?" BEEP, BEEP! My head jerks up at the sound of the beeping. "There you are!" I yank a black cube alarm clock off the shelf, managing to knock over several other knickknacks in my hurry, and turn the alarm clock off. "Finally." I say with a sigh. **Took you long enough.**

I examine the clock that caused me so much trouble and pain. It had a pink ribbon around it with a note attached. The note read: Samantha, I thought you could use an alarm clock. And, I just knew a scavenger hunt would be a cute little way to motivate you to get up for your first day of school. Remember school starts at 8:00. Love you, Mom.

_Only Mom would think this would be a fun way to wake up her teenage daughter. _I set the clock down on my side table. "There. At least, now, I know where you are." I state rather proudly. I flop down on my bed exhausted from my searching for the infernal clock.

Glancing at my clock, I realized it's already 7:40. "Crap! School!" I rush around my room in a frenzy trying to get myself ready for school on time.

...

"So this is Casper High," I say gazing up at the school. It's a decent size. Three stories by the looks of it. A little old, maybe, but otherwise nothing completely dreadful to look at. I open the double doors and walk straight to the front office, despite my hurrying I was still late for school.

"Sam Manson," I say to the secretary at her desk. "New student." I add as an after thought.

"Oh yes, Samantha Manson, we've been waiting for you," She says with a bright smile on her face. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Do you think you can find your way around or do you want me to ask one of the office aids to show you around?" She offers me.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways." I didn't want to have to socialize with anyone when it was unnecessary_. _

With all of my business in the office done, I opened the doors and stood in the hall analyzing my schedule. _Great I have math first period. _**Well nothing says school like quadratic equations.**

Math, room B23. According to the map it was on the second floor, I follow the map until it leads me to the main staircase where I begin to climb the stairs.

"So this is B23," I mutter double checking my schedule, the map, and the door to make sure I am in the right place. _Don't need to walk into the wrong class on my first day. _"Let's get this over with." I say to myself. I turn the doorknob and walk into my first class of the day at my new school.

...

I lean against a wall, opposite the lockers, thinking about all that has happened so far in the day. I went to my first four classes which were pretty uneventful as I managed to convince my teachers to not introduce me and I avoided talking to anyone. I ate lunch in the library, like I did at my old school, to avoid having to find a spot in the cafeteria. And here I was now. _Well some things never change. _**Because you don't make an attempt at changing them!**

Ignoring the little voice in my head, I decide to try to memorize my schedule and the map of the school. "First floor is A, second floor is B, and third is-" I'm cut off by a girl coming around the corner and hitting me full force causing me to crash to the floor and hit my head on the linoleum. Rubbing the back of my head to help ease the pain, I hear the girl's voice.

"Watch where you're going! This is a new shirt!" From my spot on the floor I look up to see a Hispanic girl with her hands folded across her chest glaring down at me. "Aren't you going to apologize?" She sneers. _Seriously what is it with pretty girls and being so mean? _The girl _was_ pretty. She had long black hair and a petite frame that she seemed to flaunt with her pink midriff shirt. **You used to wear midriff shirts.** _Key words used to. Besides I was like fourteen. _This girl may be pretty, but being pretty didn't excuse her behavior. She had run into me, not the other way around.

"Excuse me? You want me to apologize to you? For what, standing? Last time I checked you ran into me." I state calmly. I grab my books and map off the floor and stare at the girl, waiting for any sign of remorse from her.

"Do you know who I am?" She says in what I guess is supposed to be a menacing tone. **It's hard to sound menacing when she sounds a bit like Fran Drescher.**

I scan her over again. This girl was rude and if she thought I was going to take her b!tching she had another thing coming. Without stopping to think I snap at her, "Do I know who you are? No, but if I had to guess you're either a walking Barbie doll or a stuck up, conceited b!tch." I clap a hand over my mouth. _Why did I just say that! _As soon as those words escaped my mouth I regretted them. The last thing I need is an enemy on my first day here. _Crap! Me and my smart mouth. _

The girl stares at me with an open mouth, clearly astonished that someone would say that to her. I usually say stuff like that in my head! "How-How dare you say that!" She finally stutters out.

"Umm, I have a cl- class to get to," I stumble over my words in an attempt to get out of this situation. With that said I quickly fled away from the scene, leaving the girl by herself. Fleeing as fast as I can I hear her shout, "You freak! You'll regret you ever spoke to me!"

_Ugh! Why did I even say anything? _I regretted it all. I regretted ever stepping into this school. Why couldn't I just go back to my old school where everyone just ignored me. **She deserved to be put in her place! **_I don't even know her! What if she was just having a bad day?_**It's just sad when you try to lie to yourself.**

I look down at my map to see where my next class would be. English, my favorite subject. It was only a couple halls away from where I was standing. I walk towards my next class and round a corner. THUD! I fall to the floor in the most unladylike way. Landing on my back, I wince. _Not again. _**How many times are you going to fall today? **_How many times am I going to be run over today?_

"I'm sorry. Are you okay" Looking up I see a boy about my age, maybe a little older, with messy black hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red and white T-shirt with a red oval in the center and a pair of faded blue jeans. **He's cute!** _This is supposed to affect me how? _**You need friends, you're too sour. **The boy holds out his hand for me to take.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm fine." Ignoring his outstretched hand I pick myself off of the floor and start to gathering up my books.

"Here, let me help-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways." I gather up the rest of my things and quickly walk away from him. I figured that after the whole incident with the girl, I would not talk to anyone so I won't have another slip of the tongue. Silence, I learned, will keep you from getting in a whole world of trouble.

"Wait! You forgot something!" The boy yells to me. I hear his footsteps coming closer as he catches up to me. "Here." He holds out my schedule.

"Thanks." I say. I grab my schedule from him and begin to walk away yet again. He matches his pace to mine and begins to walk beside me.

"You know, when you're new somewhere it helps to know someone." He says. **Ooooh! Maybe the cutie can be your friend. **_Shut up I don't need you right now and I don't need a friend. _I don't respond or look at the boy beside me. I was too busy attempting to hide behind my hair. _Why? Why does he have to talk to me? Just let me get to my next class! Take a freaking hint! _I scream to myself."You don't talk much." He says, obviously trying to start a conversation with me. "Do you need help finding your next class?" I don't reply. He stops in front of me, causing me to stop as well."Are you going to say anything?" He asks me cocking his head to the side.

I glance up at the boy who can't seem to be quiet or to just let me be. I resolve myself to say something in the hopes that he will finally get the message. Thinking over what I was about to say I respond, "Look, I don't know you," I begin to say, "I'm grateful for you helping me, but I can handle myself, so bye." Thinking he may have gotten the message, finally, I start to move around him in hopes of getting to my next class before the end of the century.

"So you can talk," The boy says smiling down at me. This boy obviously did not get the message.

"Seriously" I mutter, rubbing my temples to try to keep a headache at bay.

"Oh, I guess I should have introduced myself considering you're new and all." He scratches his head awkwardly before extending his arm out for me to shake,"Hi. I'm Danny."

**A/N: So guys tell me what you think, please! I personally thought the introduction of Danny could've been better but I just couldn't change it to make it better. Have any of you noticed how nasally Paulina can sound, hence Fran Drescher reference. Do any of y'all watch the nanny? Tell me if you do! I love that show! Anyways... Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :)**

**_P.S._**** Do y'all get the whole voice in her head thing? My sister said she gets confused sometimes because of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter twice. I just wasn't satisfied with it, but I decided to put it up since I go back to school tomorrow. Also,who has heard about Butch Hartman's tweet that the ratings for T.U.F.F. Puppy meaning new episodes for ALL his shows? Is Danny Phantom coming back? Would it be a spinoff (I hope not)? Tell me what you think of this recent news! Oh and AJ thanks for the awesome review! Virtual high five for awesomeness! :)**

* * *

I stare at the outstretched hand. _Nope I can't do this. This boy-_**His name is Danny. **_Danny, needs to learn that I don't want to talk to anyone, including him. _Without even a glance at him I move around him and head towards my next class.

Entering the classroom the teacher looks at me from his cluttered desk, "Are you the new student?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say curtly.

"I'm Mr. Lancer. Your English teacher and Vice Principal." He says introducing himself. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'd rather not, I'm -" I'm cut off by the shrill ringing of the tardy bell. "I'd rather-" Attempting to start again I am once again cut off only this time by Mr. Lancer who was speaking to a student, with a stern expression, who just came in and was standing behind me.

"Daniel Fenton, I see you're are late for class again. I hope you don't make this a habit." Mr. Lancer says folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry I was trying to-" Tuning out of their conversation I silently willed I was wrong. I knew that voice. I had just ditched him in the hall. It was that boy, Danny. And I had a class with him now. Great.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by Mr. Lancer. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" He asks me, no longer scolding Danny.

"I didn't, and it's Sam Manson." I say hoping he would forget about having me introduce myself.

"Well Sam, why don't you go ahead and intro-" An announcement booms through the classroom calling Mr. Lancer to the office to deal with a parent meeting. Mr. Lancer looks at the class and says, "Class I will be right back in the mean time," He motions to me, "Sam will introduce herself. Once you're done Sam you can take the seat in the far right corner by Daniel." He closes the classroom door leaving me standing in front of twenty plus students all who were staring at me.

_Seriously! _I really didn't want to do this. I scan the class quickly and decide to keep this "introduction" as short as I can. "I'm Sam... I'm new here...Umm..." I didn't know what to say so I said the only thing that would, hopefully, get these teenagers to stop staring at me. "You can talk amongst yourselves?" I say unsure if it would worked, but sure enough most of the class starts to talk to their friends or people nearby them.

_Glad that's done. _**Yep. Cus you said just so much. **My little voice says sarcastically.

Sitting down in my seat, I place my things on the floor and I decide to rest my head on the desk. Laying my head down, I try to shut off the noise and focus only on my thoughts.

"So Sam," I hear a nasally voice say, "When are you going to apologize?" My head jerks up off my desk and in the direction of the voice. _No, no, no, no! Seriously! _It was the girl again, and she was standing right by my desk. With a smirk on her face, she rests a hand on my desk. "Well?" She snaps. The class had gone silent and was now looking back and forth between the girl and me.

I stare back at the girl not knowing what to say, only causing the girl to laugh bitterly. "Cat got your tongue." She says sarcastically. "Not so brave now, are you?" Biting back a smart remark, I turn my head to face the front of the classroom no emotion showing on my face.

Gazing at the black chalkboard, I see Mr. Lancer stroll in and notice the girl standing by me. "Paulina, are you getting acquainted with our new student?" He asks her. **So the she devil has a name, does she.**

I glance at Paulina and see her momentarily caught off guard and not knowing what to do or say before she smiles at the teacher and innocently says, "Oh yes, we were getting along just perfect. She even told me how she would like to take the test over Huckleberry Finn tomorrow, since she's already read the book! Right, Sam?" She turns around smirking at me. _Why won't she leave me alone? _**I thought we covered this? She's either a stuck up, conceited b!tch or- **_I know I was there when I said it._

"Yeah." I say with a fake smile on my face. Paulina strolls to her seat and shoots me a smug smile. **If only she knew you actually have read the book. Twice in fact.** **That would wipe that smug smile right off her face.**

"Good. Then you can take the test tomorrow, and we can get some grades in for you." Mr. Lancer says before turning around and starting on the lesson of the day.

Not paying attention to the lesson, I glance around the room and notice the boy staring at me. **His name is Danny! Gosh. How many times do I have to say this? **The boy raises and eyebrow at me and mouths something that I can't make out. Confused and irritated with him I turn my head and rest my head on my hand and stare out the window wishing the day would end already so I could go home.

…

Exiting the school, I take a deep breath. I did it. I made it through a week at this school. Now I had the blissful weekend all to myself. I imagine curling up with a book, possibly sitting on my balcony reading if the weather was nice. My mood brightens at the thought.

Still lost in thought, I feel something come into contact with my shoulder. I jerk away and whisk my head around, only to come face to face with bright blue eyes. I narrow my eyes and spit out, "What do you want?" The boy had kept trying to talk to me all week. Couldn't he see I just wanted to be left alone?

Danny seemed taken aback by my bitter response. "I'm sorry it's just I figured that being new and-"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Yes I'm new, but I can get on just fine by myself. So stop bugging me!" I snap at the boy. Danny's eyes become downcast, and for a brief moment I wonder if I had hurt his feelings. Deciding against trying to fix any problems that I may have caused with him, I adjust my backpack and walk away from the boy, leaving him by himself.

**What is your problem? **The voice in my head barks at me. **You never talked to anyone before unless you had to, and you come here, and all you are is nasty to the nice people and regretful of giving rude people a reality check. I'm through. See ya. I do not need this. **I'm taken aback by the audacity of the voice in my head. _Have I really been that bad? I'm just trying to be left alone. _**You're in a new freaking town. You can start over. Make friends. Good friends who'll like you exactly the way you are. Not like the ones that ditched you.**

I pause outside the entrance to my house. Can I start over? Would I even know how to make friends again? Unlocking the door, I step inside still thinking over everything. Even when I did have friends I was still distant from them. Are people really different here? Am I any different?

Opening the door to my room, I flop down on my bed and gaze up at the ceiling. _Why is this so hard for me?_ "This has been the most aggravating week of my life!" I scream in frustration, throwing a pillow over my head to muffle the sound. "What do I do?" I yell at the ceiling. _What do I do? _I ask internally, hoping for an answer. After a minute or so I'm rewarded with an answer. **What do you do? You should know. I'm not just a random voice in your head. I'm what you see in the mirror when you get past what everyone has said about you. **_What's that supposed to mean? _I ask confused. **I'm freaking you! Who you were before all your friends turned on you. Who you were before everything! Why can't you just see who you are? I wish you would just be you. The one who stood up to the snobby girl and put her in her place. Not this reclusive girl that you've become. If you would just open up, maybe you would even like yourself!**

_I'm not reclusive!_

**That's it! You won't listen to reason. You'll just have to figure this out by yourself!**

_I'm sorry. Okay. I'll listen. _There's no reply.

"Damn it!" I kick the wall in frustration. "I ruin everything!" Picking up a pillow I throw it as hard as I can at my dresser, only managing to cause a mess.

I storm out of the house, hoping fresh air will help calm me down. I stomp through the streets seething until I managed to calm down some. I glance around only to find out I had no idea where I was.

"Great! Now I don't even know where I am." I say exasperated. Looking around I see a Nasty Burger. I begrudgingly decide to go ask for directions in the fast food chain.

Opening the doors I'm thrown back by a blast. I skid across the concrete feeling the skin on my arms being torn off. I slowly get up and examine my arms. Finding them to be only scratched up, I run towards the Nasty Burger where I see people running away with a look of terror plastered on their faces. Some of them shouting GHOST!

"What the heck?" I wonder out loud. "Ghosts?" I peer my head into the Nasty Burger, finding everything okay, I walk in. "Why were they all running?" I say quietly, speaking to myself. I decide to look around to see if anyone was still in the restaurant.

I look under the tables and in the booths. No one. I peer over the counter and recoil as a tiger jumps out at me. Staring at the tiger in shock, I realized it wasn't a typical tiger. It was glowing green,and it was about twice the size of a regular tiger. I step back, only to have the tiger plant a huge paw forward, slowly moving closer. "Nice kitty." I say in a weak attempt to calm down the seemingly furious tiger. The tiger moves closer, its eyes never straying from me. I shake with fear. What is this thing! Why isn't it in a zoo?

The tiger pounces, throwing all its weight on me, resulting in me crashing to the floor. The tiger snarls and opens his mouth. Using my arms to block my face I shut my eyes just as the tiger sinks its teeth into my arm. I scream in agony, coiling in on myself. The tiger yanks its teeth out, causing me to gasp in pain and quickly grip my arm with my right hand, trying to stop the blood from oozing out. I look up at the tiger, my eyes burning from unshed tears, I can see its huge canines as it opens its mouth to lunge once more. My breathing becomes heavy in the anticipation for the next bite. The tiger suddenly snaps its eyes off of me and looks at something in the distance. A green blast hits the beast square in the chest sending it flying off of me and into a wall with a loud THUD.

With the tiger off of me I quickly start to get up. Struggling, I grab the leg of a table and hoist myself up using my good arm, only to be greeted by the strangest sight I've ever seen. "This can't be right." I whisper to myself in disbelief. "Is that a ghost?"

* * *

**A/N: What did y'all think? This chapter would've been longer, but I decided to cut it off so that we don't meet Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom within a chapter of each other. Oh! Also with Paulina you may be wondering why I'm making her such a b!tch. Well I'm kinda playing her as her underhanded self like the episode where she just went with Danny to the dance because she wanted to make Sam jealous. So yeah... ****_IMPORTANT! I go back to school so updates will now be weekly._**** Anyways...Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is. It's not the best, I've had a bad week, and I'm grouchy from the change in schedule for school. Not to mention I accidentally saved over my original chapter 5 so I had to make an entirely new one and my computer crashed today so I couldn't edit my chapter and get it up by 4. So yeah... Don't let my cranky mood spoil your reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

I stare shocked at what I'm seeing. Is that a-? No it couldn't be. Could it? Unable to even process what was happening before me I blankly stare at the fight between two seemingly other worldly creatures.

The tiger had managed to get on its paws and now snarled at a black and white figure who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I inspect the boy and realize he was a boy of about 17, the same age as myself, with a mess of snow-white hair on top of his head. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. The boy crouched down in a defensive stance, legs slightly bent and on the balls of his feet, ready to move at a moments notice.

The tiger lunges at the boy, mouth agape ready to bite. My eyes grow big as saucers expecting something horrible to happen. At the last second the boy simply vanished. "What the heck?" I drop my hand from my arm and gape as the boy materializes on the other side of the tiger. The tiger roars and raises a paw. I watch as a green aura surrounds the paw and the tigers claws grow to a monstrous size. Not wanting to be attacked again, I attempt to flee but I stop, captivated by what I am seeing. _This can't be real._ The thought seemed to be on a loop in my mind as more and more otherworldly things seemed to happen.

The tiger swipes his paw, the monstrous claws aiming for the boy but the boy jumps into the air and hovers almost directly on top of the animal. His lower body now nothing but a trail of blue mist. "Oh my gosh!" I gasp, finally realizing I wasn't seeing things. "It is." I say out loud mystified. "It's a freaking ghost!The tigers a ghost and the- the boy is a ghost too!" I stammer. I began to feel light-headed from loss of blood and panicking.

The boy raises his hand and shoots another one of the green blasts at the tiger. The tiger skids back, this time braced for such an attack. The tiger jumps twelve feet in the air and swats at the boy managing to cut him on his arm. The boy flinches but seems otherwise unharmed. The ghost boy flies to the left and comes barreling at the tiger fist glowing green. He hits the tiger on the chin and then swings his foot around and kicks the tiger square in the face. The tiger disoriented staggers back. The ghost quickly takes out a cylindrical object, that looked vaguely like a thermos, and points it at the beast. The tiger is sucked into the object by a blue stream of light.

_Did that just happen? _I think to myself.

I stare at where the tiger had been sucked up into the thermos, shocked and memorized at all I had just seen. _How could this be? I never thought they were real. I always thought they didn't exist. Who is that boy? Can he really be a ghost? He looks so normal. And since when do ghosts shoot green stuff out of their hand?_

"Uhh excuse me." The boy with white hair appears in front of me, speaking hesitantly. I jump back at the sound of his voice, covering my face, prepared for another attack. The boy chuckles but speaks calmly. "I won't hurt you." I glance at him and slowly put down my arms. "You're hurt." He gasps as he sees my arm. I had forgotten all about the bite as I had watched the two fight, I look down at my arm to see my pale arm covered in crimson blood . I retch at the sight. The skin was torn and the bite mark still oozed blood causing a small pool on the floor. I quickly put my hand over the wound, trying to stop the blood.

The boy moves closer towards me. I instinctively take a step back. "You've lost a lot of blood. You need to go to the hospital." He tries to rationalize with me. He lifts a hand as if to help me, but I can only imagine what the boy was capable of. He had just fought a ghost tiger and could shoot green blasts out of his hands. The boy slowly edges his way towards me. I bolt for the door.

I sprint through the busted doors. I hit the pavement and push myself to my limits, in my hurry to get away from the ghost boy. I didn't want to get hurt anymore than I already was. I don't go in any specific direction, I only know I want to get as far away from that- that ghost as fast as I possibly could. I round a corner and come stumbling to a halt. I brace myself against a brick wall. Everything was spinning. I try to focus but only manage to become more disoriented. I slide down the wall and sit on the concrete, leaning my head back against the brick.

I glance at my arm, _that's why I'm so dizzy_, I thought. _I've lost too much blood. I should've gone to a hospital. _I attempt to get up but I quickly fumble back to the ground. I gaze at the wall in front of me. _Where's a hero when you need them?_ My eyes become foggy and my eyes start to droop close.

"Sam? Sam?" I faintly hear someone calling my name. I open my eyes and see the ghost boy fly down and land. _How did he know my name?_ That question was the last thought running through my head as I feel my body being gingerly picked up and I fall into oblivion.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groan as I hear the annoying beep of my alarm clock. I blindly reach over, meaning to hit the snooze button, but I am greeted by nothing but air. _Where's my alarm clock?_

I slowly open my eyes squinting in the bright fluorescent light. I glance around white tiles, white walls, all a blinding white color. _This isn't my room._ I lift my arm to rub my eyes but a sharp pain runs through my left arm causing me to wince and quickly drop my arm back onto the bed. Using my other arm, I rub my eyes. A strange feeling brings my hand to to the lower part of my face, I feel a tube running up my nose. Realization hits me. _I'm in a hospital. How did I end up here? _I concentrate and put together the fuzzy pieces of my memory. I was attacked... by a tiger... and it was green... it was some sort of ghost.

Upon thinking "ghost" I immediately recall everything that happened at Nasty Burger, from the tiger attack all the way to running from the ghost boy and drifting into unconsciousness in an alley. _How did I get to a hospital?_

"Sammykins!" My thinking is interrupted by my mother barging into my room. "You're awake. How are you feeling? Has the doctor been in yet?"

"No, I just woke up." I say, my voice sounding groggy and scratchy. I reach over to the little table by me for a drink of water. Taking a large gulp, I set down the glass and listen to my mom, hoping for any indication as to how I got here.

"Oh well why don't we get a nurse so they can tell us the report and whatnot." She says taking a seat by my bed. Disappointed in not hearing a reason as to how I managed to arrive at the hospital, I examine the room. It was a typical hospital room, you got the beeping stuff to the right and the beeping stuff to the left. There was nothing unusual about the room until I notice a pink suitcase by the door.

"Whose is that?" I ask, turning to face my mom. Mom turns around with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well, you see, your father and I have to leave in about an hour to get to the airport. Your dad has an important meeting in San Francisco, and we booked a hotel for a week." _They planned a vacation while I was in the hospital!_ Upon seeing my horrified look she quickly states, "Of course this was before we found out you were in the hospital." I stare at her not knowing whether to be relieved to get rid of my parents or angry at them for leaving while I was in the hospital.

"I'm in the hospital and you guys are going on a vacation?" I ask, still in disbelief.

"Well it's a business meeting and-" She's interrupted by a blonde nurse walking in.

"Samantha Manson?" She says glancing at me. Nodding my head she continues. "Well it looks like you are all good to go, the doctor just needs to come in an check you out." She glances at my arm, and with a sympathetic smile she says, "You must have been terrified being attacked by a ghost and all." I don't reply. She gives me a small smile and walks out the door. _She knows about the ghosts too?_

"Did she say ghost?" My mom asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah. She-"

"How absurd! She shouldn't be putting such thought into peoples minds." She says in a scolding manner. Her mood switches as she glances at the clock. "Well I should really be going. I wouldn't want to cause your father and I to miss our flight. As I was saying it's a business meeting for your father but when that is done it becomes a small vacation!" She says cheerfully. "Are you sure your okay with it?" Before I can respond she rushes over to me and kisses my forehead. "Thanks Sammy! We will see you in a week." And then she was out the door.

I sigh and lean my head back. I begin to count the tiles on the ceiling when a booming voice startles me. "Samantha Manson, you look significantly better. My, you should have seen yourself when you were dropped off. It scared some of us to death. Why you were as white as a ghost, bad pun I know, seeing as to why you are here."

"Umm yeah." I say slightly confused. I look over the doctor as he takes a seat on a small stool with wheels. The doctor seemed to be in his forties, his dark brown hair sprinkled with a touch of gray. The man looked very professional, if but a bit loud.

"Well then, how does the arm feel? Have you tried to move it around? Does it hurt?" He questions as he rolls around the bed, maneuvering to my left arm, as to get a better look at it.

"Yeah. I lifted it earlier when I first woke up. It hurt a bit, so I put it down, I guess I won't be using it much, at least for the time being." I say looking down at me fingers.

"I wouldn't recommend doing anything that involves your left arm for a couple weeks. It will hurt for quite some time, but that's why I'm prescribing you some pain pills. Oh and you will have to wear a sling, so let me help you with that." He gets material from a drawer and unfolds it revealing the sling I would be wearing. He helps me put my arm in it, trying to cause me a minimal amount of pain. "There we go." He rolls back to where he got my sling and grabs a clipboard off a table and begins filling out what I can only presume is my prescription. "Well Samantha, you can go any time you want." He hands me the prescription and stands up. Exiting the room he glances at me, "Samantha next time you're curious remember curiosity killed the cat, so no more running into buildings, that people are running away from. Leave that to the professionals." I stare baffled at the doctor. _How does he know that? _He gives me a sympathetic smile before glancing at my arm and muttering, "Ghosts." Upon that word my brain begins to spin a mile a minute.

_Ghosts. There's that word again. Maybe I'm not crazy. The doctor and the nurse knew about the ghosts. Does everyone in this town know about ghosts. Wait. How did they know I was attacked by a ghost? And I always thought that ghosts were just something you find in stories, but they aren't. They are real. Ghosts are real. And they are in Amity Park. What other secrets could Amity Park be hiding from me?_

* * *

**A/N: So there's my update. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. **_**If it does not make sense please tell me!**_** Umm...No one answered my question from last chapter. So I'll restate it. What do y'all think about the possibility of Danny Phantom coming back? Do you think they would do a spin-off? Tell me what you think. Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi peoples! SO... some people are asking me to make my chapters longer and I want y'all to know I have been making the chapters longer, but you may not notice because I am gradually making it longer. Y'all also got to keep in mind I've got school too, which means homework, so longer chapters is kind of hard to do, but I am working on it. :) Oh and also what would you think about an author confession? Like y'all ask me a question and I answer? Tell me what you think...So here's me next chapter. I hope y'all like it. :)**

* * *

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Without my parents in the house, the house seemed even bigger than it already was, and it made me feel lonely. No parents meant no one to talk to and I didn't have my voice to comfort me anymore, leaving me utterly alone.

I throw my good arm over my eyes, blocking out the bluish gray light of the predawn. I had only been home for about sixteen hours, but it seemed like time was just dragging by. All I had been able to think about is my attack. Who saved me? How did the doctors know what happened to me? I hadn't said anything about the attack to them. Are ghosts a common thing in Amity Park? Who brought me to the hospital? That question, perhaps, was the most infuriating question of them all. I felt like I knew who had rescued me but when I reached out to grab the memory it skirted out of my reach, so my memory remained blank.

Slightly raising my arm, I check the clock. 5:43. _Over two hours to go until school starts._ I had alluded me most of the night. The one time I had managed to fall to sleep I was restless, dreaming of the attack again and again. Reliving the pain of the bite and the fear that I was about to die. Of course I woke up and realized that I was okay. but the dream felt so real. So here I was now, laying on my bed, possibly over thinking all that has happened to me.

At 6:30 I finally decided I should get up and prepare for school. I carefully get off the bed, scooting towards the end of my bed and then standing up, making sure not to use or hurt my arm. I walk into the closet and grab the first thing I see. An army green shirt and black jeans. I struggle to get them on, having to sit down just to get my pants on, but sure enough 15 minutes later and with a minimal amount of pain, I'm done.

I grab my black combat boots and head back towards my bed. Sitting down, I manage to put the boots on my feet without too much trouble. _How will I tie them? _I think to myself, staring at the laces that go all the way up my boots.I bring my leg up to my chest, with a sudden idea, holding a string in my right hand I begin tying my boot. With a loop done, I grab the other lace, gripping it with my teeth, and pull. _There. That wasn't so hard._ I repeat the process with my other boot before I stand up and glance at the clock. 7:13. _Ugh. This is going to be a long day._ I think, flopping down in my plum chair I grab a book off of the bookshelf and attempt to pass the time before school starts.

7:45 finally rolls around and I grab my dark purple backpack and head for school. Walking per the norm. I round the last corner to school and am greeted by a small mob of people. "What the-" Reporters surround me some with notepads and pens others with news cameras.

"Samantha! Samantha! What was it like to be attacked by a ghost?" One reporter says holding up a black tape recorder to my face. _What's going on?Why are these people asking me all these questions?How do they know about the ghost attack?_

"Which ghost was it?" Shouts another reporter from the back of the crowd. _How many ghosts are there in this town?_

"Uh..." The crowd of people moves in closer to me, as if hanging on my every word. _Where's the emergency exit in this crowd?_

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sam! I was sooo worried about you!" I squint in the direction of the voice. The flashes from the camera's partly blinding me. _Great_.I see Paulina pushing her way through the crowd, a huge smile on her face. _What does she want?_ She hurries to my side and quickly gives me an awkward one arm hug and turns back to face the reporters, smile still on her face.

"Miss! Miss! What do you know about Samantha's attack?" All the reporters seem to scream at her.

"Well, you see, Sam and I-" Paulina says without missing a beat. _Go figure. She's only here for the attention. And why the heck would she know about the attack?_ _How does anyone know about the attack? _I step away from Paulina disgusted at her attention seeking attitude. Glancing around I notice the reporters captivated by whatever bull Paulina was feeding them, with the reporters distracted, I worked my way out of the crowd.

Pushing my way through the last of the people, I run to the doors of Casper High. Rushing through the double doors, I am relieved to get away from all the unwanted attention. _Why were they asking me about my attack? HOW did they know about my attack?_

Walking through the halls I'm glared at by girls and eyed by the other students, some whispering as I pass. I gaze curiously at everyone. _What's with everyone today? _I open my locker and grab my textbooks for my first couple classes. Turning around, I see everyone still eyeing me.

Tired of being gawked at like an exotic creature I snap at the people openly staring at me. "What?" A few avert their eyes and go about their business like usual, but a small group keeps staring. One of the girls from the group walks up to me. She had long blonde hair with an orange flower clip in it, pulling her hair back from her face.

"What was it like?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Don't play coy." She says rolling her eyes. "We all know."

"Know about what?" _What do these people know that I don't!_

"You and Danny Phantom. Duh! Like you didn't know." She states rolling her eyes at me. _Who the heck is Danny Phantom?_

"Whatever." She states dismissively, when I didn't say anything. Her eyes scan me up and down before she places her hand on her hip and slightly leans forward, saying spitefully, "It should have been Paulina. Everyone knows he is in love with her." I continue to stare at the girl confused. _Love?_ W_hat is she talking about? Does she think I'm trying to steal Paulina's boyfriend or something? _

The girl huffs at me. "Rude much. You could at least say something." With a flip of her hair she walks away. "What just happened?" I mumble baffled, staring at her retreating form.

...

_What is everyone's problem? _I think, exiting the classroom, everyone had continued to gawk and glare at me through my classes. It was disturbing to be the point of everyone's attention without knowing why I was.

Walking towards my locker so I could get a textbook for my next class. My locker comes into view and I am greeted by a not so pleasant surprise. There on my locker was a picture of a crudely drawn green tiger with a little stick person below it, who seemed to be almost mauled to bits. The picture was next to a message painted on my locker that read: He is mine. _What the crap? All this over a guy I don't even know? _I yank the papers off my locker and walk down the hall to the nearest trashcan. Throwing away the offending papers, I turn around.

"Did you not like my decorations? I thought they were just pur-fect." _That figures. _I think bitterly. I had had it with this girl. I wasn't going to tolerate being treated like this when I had done nothing wrong or at least nothing to be treated with this much hostility. _Screw keeping to myself, I'm about to take this girl down a notch. _Paulina stood in front of me the blonde girl from earlier flanking her. Both of them giving me smirks.

"Pur-fect, really? Couldn't come up with anything better?" I say deadpan, trying to get a reaction out of Paulina.

She scowls at me but seems to shrug my statement off. "Trying to change the subject?" She questions. The smirk returning to her face.

"No... but if you would like to tell me more about how you defaced school property go ahead, I'm sure the school would love to get your confession on camera." I say pointing to the security camera right across from us.

She takes a step towards me eyes narrowed, " You little-"

I hold up a hand. "If you're about to say what I think you are about to say, you need a reality check and fast." I say with a glare of my own.

Paulina takes another step towards me, leaving us only inches apart. She looks down at me and spits, "Stay away from him, or else."

_So this is over a boy. Wow... _"Or else what?" I ask as innocently as possible.

The blonde girl, from earlier this morning, pipes up from behind Paulina, "Or else we'll-"

"Shut it, Star!" Paulina snaps back at her friend. "Or else?" She leans in further, eyes narrowed. "Let's just say you haven't seen half of what I am capable of." She steps back a satisfied look on her face. She begins to walk away but stops just short of passing me and leans back into me, whispering, "And so you don't forget, here's something to help you remember b!tch." Paulina slams her arm against my injured arm, causing me to yelp in pain, before she strolls away. Star tailing her the whole way.

Cringing, I grab my arm in an attempt to hold in the pain. "Me and my mouth." I whisper through clenched teeth. I back up against a wall and slide down to the floor. I try to fight tears, but the pain was intense. _For freaking crying out loud I was attacked practically yesterday! _Tears begin to slide down my face. Quickly wiping them away. I sit there my arm cradled to my chest, not moving until the pain passes. _Can this day get any worse?_ I hear the shrill ringing of the tardy bell. _Of course it can._

Pulling my knees up against my chest I rest my head against them. The pain slowly beginning to subside.

"Sam? Uh Samantha? Are you okay?" I lift my head from my knees and glance up to see Danny staring down at me, a worried look on his face.

"Peachy just peachy." I say, my voice strained, I turn my head away from him, knowing my eyes are probably puffy, showing that I had been crying.

"I know it's not my place but why are you on the floor?" Danny continues, crouching down to sit on the floor in front of me.

"I can tell you how and who but I have yet to figure out the why." Danny doesn't speak. Realizing what I had said was probably confusing I said "Sorry, that probably didn't make a lot of sense."

"Do you want to...talk uh about it?" Danny offers me awkwardly.

I imagine Danny clad in a suit and me laying down on one of those weird therapist couches, telling him all my problems. _Oh yeah. Let me just tell everything that's happened to Dr. Danny._ I think sarcastically. "I'll pass on that." I reply.

"I know about your attack." Danny says softly. "I'm sorry." I wasn't sure if I heard the last part right. _Why would he be sorry? It's not like he could've prevented that ghost from attacking me._

"How? How does everyone know about it?" I say in frustration.

"It was on the news." Danny answers.

"Oh." _That explains how the doctors knew what happened without me telling them and the reporters outside, but it doesn't explain all the glaring I'm getting and Paulina's hostility towards me. It can't truly be over a guy that I don't even know. Could it? _I thought to myself. I turn my head back around, facing Danny. "Well what did it say on the news?" I ask, hoping for possible answers to my many other questions.

Danny looks at me as if contemplating something, finally he speaks, "Tell you what, I'll tell you what the news said if, and only if, you sit with me at lunch."

_No! No way was I going to do that, but who else was I going to learn this information from._ Finally my curiosity wins out. "Fine," I concede, "but you better tell me everything I want to know."

A strange look briefly passes over Danny's face, before he speaks again, "I'll tell you everything... that I can." He states slowly, as if he chose every word very carefully. Danny stands up and extends his arm out for me to take. _Why not? I'm doing everything out of character today. _I grab his hand and he helps me to my feet. I see a small smile appear on Danny's face. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"A week ago you would barely say two words to me unless you absolutely had to. You would've been happier pushing me down the stairs." He says with a lopsided smile.

"Not true. I would've been happy just to see you fall down the stairs," I say a slight smile appearing on my face. "I got to go to class, I'm already late. I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. And don't worry about finding the table. I'll find you." We each face away from each other and walk to class, but it wasn't long before I heard someone yell, "Daniel Fenton! You are late to class again!"_ I guess Mr. Lancer likes to roam the halls in his free time..._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's done. So what y'all think? Now Sam isn't like breathing fire at Danny anymore! And much more Danny is coming. *squeals in delight* Okay so y'all need to check out the story called Slave to the Heart by phantomwriter16. She's a close friend of mine and already has a couple chapters out. She should be posting new chapters soon too. So please check that out. :) Please Favorite, follow and/or review. :)**


	7. Author note (Please Read)

_**This is not a chapter!**_

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in about 3 weeks but I have an excuse! I've been sick, I hurt my neck and shoulder so that I couldn't really move them all to much for awhile, I've had issues with my parents (more than usual), and finally I've had a lot of school work. Does that excuse my absence? There's more but I'll save you all the details.

I **will** be making more chapters. I am in the process of writing Chapter 7 though I keep changing it. It may or may not be up this week. I don't know quite yet.

Anyways I thought I let y'all know I was alive and I didn't bail on y'all.

**Also,I need inspiration people! give me some of your ideas that you think would be good for the story. If I use what you say I'll give you a shout out. :)**

Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
